


California Here We Come

by Nadnerb



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Gen, Honeymoon, Southern California
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadnerb/pseuds/Nadnerb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This here is the third installment of my romantic epilogue between Kendrix Morgan and the original Magna Defender. Kendrix and the MD now happily married and are preparing their honeymoon to the Southern California. Meanwhile Zeka wishes to go as well but realizes he can't since it is only for his father and stepmother. Maya then considers to babysit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	California Here We Come

**Author's Note:**

> Remember I do not own any characters in the Power Rangers universe as they are properties of Saban Brands. This story is written for pleasure and not for profit.

Kendrix and the Magna Defender now happily married are having breakfast and are relentlessly deciding where to go on their honeymoon. They would love to visit the beaches of Terra Venture but since it is under deep repairs they were thinking somewhere on Earth. "I was just thinking love, how about Southern California" informs Kendrix. "Hmm I don't think that's a bad idea my queen" says the MD. "Okay I was just thinking that because that is where my hometown of Angel Grove is" informs Kendrix. Kendrix and the MD later inform Zeka that they will be leaving for California. "But I want to go to" says Zeka. "You can't silly, me and your father need this time to ourselves, and besides I'll have you stay with Maya and Jera and I can assure you that you and them will have so much fun" informs Kendrix. "Your mother is right Zeka we need this time alone to think things over" says the MD. Later on Kendrix and the MD drop Zeka at Maya and Jera's, and Kendrix kisses Zeka goodbye. Zeka waves goodbye in depression, but then Maya walks up to Zeka and says "Cheer up Zeka you and I are going to have so much fun together". Maya later walks Zeka over to his bedroom and introduces him to Jera. "Why Zeka it is so good to see you. Your father has told so many wonderful things about you" says Jera. Meanwhile when Kendrix and the MD finally arrive in California they check in to a luxurious hotel in Santa Monica and they drop their luggage and decide to rest after a long travel. "Boy traveling millions of miles across the galaxy can sure be very tiring" says Kendrix. "No worries my queen I am used to intergalactic travel. Anyway lets rest" says the MD. After a few hours of rest Kendrix and the MD dine together along the beautiful coast of Santa Monica viewing the gorgeous sunset with a salmon dinner complete with asparagus, rice, cheddar biscuits, and sparkling mineral water to wash it down. "Isn't this romantic" Kendrix asked. "Why yes my queen, I haven't been on a trip like this in eons" states the MD. "Anyway any reason why you hid my ring when I was entering Mirinoi" asks Kendrix. "Will my queen since that ring was of great value I thought it would be risky if you had it on, because malerole is very sensitive to portals and besides I didn't want your friends asking about that ring" states the MD. The MD later explains and congratulates Kendrix for destroying Thorn. "When you destroyed Thorn, you saved so many including those on Maricopa and the farmer and herb saleswoman on Mirinoi and they don't even remember what he and Deidre did to them. I am proud of you my queen" informs the MD. "Did I really" asks Kendrix. "Yes my queen you did and I never thought you could do anything like that" informs the MD. "Why I'm flattered" says Kendrix. The next day Kendrix and the MD come to explore her hometown of Angel Grove. As they explore Kendrix points to the house where she grew up in, the high school she attended, and the juice bar where she, Kai and Mike all hung out. Meanwhile back on Mirinoi, Maya and Zeka endlessly make the most elaborate jokes and Zeka jokingly asks if if could take a sip of the wine and the cellar but Maya states "You can't have any silly, your not old enough and Jera collects those bottles and he'll get mad if we get into them". "Let me have just one sip" as Zeka jokingly begs. Maya states as she wiggles her fingers "If you don't keep asking then I guess I'm gonna have to tickle you". Maya then chases Zeka across the house and then harmlessly tackles him to the ground endlessly tickles Zeka as he laughs. Meanwhile a week goes by in California and the MD is impressed with the atmosphere of Southern California. "Will tomorrow it's back to the real world" states Kendrix. "You said right my queen and I never knew California was so welcoming" states the MD. The next day Kendrix and the MD head back to Mirinoi and upon their arrival Jera while gardening kindly welcomes them back and informs that Zthe just won't get his mind off the wine. Kendrix and the MD walk in as Maya harmlessly tickles Zeka and the MD wonders what all the comedy is about. Maya states that Zeka will not get his mind off the wine and Kendrix later decides to have a little heart to heart with Zeka. "Now Zeka you should never consume alcohol. It is the worst thing you could ever drink. I almost lost my father to alcohol and my mother never drank but I lost her and I hope you never start drinking. Of course I can't stop everyone from drinking" as Kendrix stated to Jera. "Now if you don't quit asking about that wine, guess what will happen" informs Kendrix to Zeka as she wiggled her fingers. "What will happen" asks Zeka. "THIS" as Kendrix starts to tickle Zeka. Maya then joins the tickling spree and as Jera and the MD chuckles, they both decide to have tea and leave the tickling spree to Kendrix and Maya.


End file.
